


Nowhere else

by orphan_account



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Engagement, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard is running late.<br/>Jeremy squeals in delight, and James is, James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nowhere else

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildes/gifts).



> Late night project, which I could not for the life of me, get out of my head. (So don't expect much)  
> To lovely wildes, who got me all exited, so now I can't stop<3

Richard awoke, slightly dazed and confused, wondering why the hell his partners side of the bed was so empty and cold.  
Rubbing his eyes and letting them adjust to the early pre noon light, he threw his duvet off to sit up. Staring blankly at his bedside alarm lock which now read 9:12.  
Turning his head around and actually taking a good look over on James' side, Richard found a note, or more like a short novel really, on the backside of a quite crumpled looking buss chart. Richard smiled and sighed as he swiftly picked it up and folded it out, letting his brown orbs whisk across the pages.

  
_"Hello love, took my Panda to work early today, as Andy rung me up, and you know, him being quite shouty in the mornings, I kindly told him to shut up, as to not wake you._  
_Hope you slept well, I'll meet you in the office around 11:30, yeah? Maybe we-_

  
To tired to actually read the whole thing, Richards eyes wandered to his left hand, currently gripping the paper, and onto the silver band that was now occupying one of his fingers.  
_Ah. Right. He was an engaged man now_.  
Carefully folding and tucking the paper back, Richard grabbed some clean clothes and stepped over to their quite small, but spacious, bathroom.  
At 10:14 he was already dressed and in his Porsche, keen to arrive early at Dunsfold.  
Cursing at the extremely long queue in front of him, Richard patiently waited it out, only to find his dashboard clock telling him that he was running quite a bit late.  
Finally parking next to, what can only be described as the worst parking space possible, he almost jogged towards the building and nearly jumped onto the lovely new girl who had only been hired about two weeks ago, embarrassed she quickly scuttled away, making Richard feel like a complete arse. But with many "sorry's" and "s'cuse me's" later he finally arrived, seeing most of his coworkers already finishing off their respective lunches.  
Pecking James on the cheek, and slumping down on the only available seat, to Jeremy's right, he returned James' warming smile from across the table, only to turn back to the the seemingly 'fascinating' discussion with the man next to him.  
Staring fondly at his now shorter greying hair and today's choice of sweater made Richard notice how oddly James was holding his left hand. As it always seemed to be covered by his pocket or a piece of paper. Understanding that they had yet to tell everyone of their secret, and yet somehow, Richard expected that the way almost everybody kept on smirking smugly in their direction, someone had to have figured it out already. All except for Jeremy, apparently, who was still going on about whatnot, completely oblivious to his surroundings.

  
_"You're glowing nearly as much as May is today, what's that all about?"_

Jeremy huffed as he handed Richard his plate, eyes catching a flash of silver as Richard thankfully received the warmed up food from his best mate.  
Trying to answer, and shoveling the curry in at the same time was clearly not working, and it became ever harder when his arm was suddenly snatched away by Jeremy, mouth wide agape and eyes as big as saucers.

  
_"What the hell?!"_

Jeremy exclaimed, clearly too stunned to notice the way everybody in the room kept trying not to laugh at him.  
Richard glanced over at James, and now noted how his arms crossed his chest, finally revealing the shiny silver band on his finger. His clearly bemused face mirroring his own, suddenly, letting out a very unmanly squeal, Jeremy punched his fist up in the air, crying out in victory.

  
_"I bloody knew it!"_

He yelled as he almost ran out of the nearly empty room, crashing his head on a nearby cupboard in the process.  
Letting laughter shake his body, Richard turned his head to see James saunter over to where he sat, letting him wrap his long arms around the smaller man. Leaning into his touch, Richard sighed and closed his eyes, imagining nowhere else he'd rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> (I'll try to be as brittish with my spelling as I can, if you see any American-y mistakes do tell me!)


End file.
